


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by Lokis_LunaInsanity



Series: The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway [1]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Shameless, Smut, characterofcolor, i love Hod, ilovethemsoenjoy, implied rape, intteraciallove, non con, ocofcolor, plentynorecoming, somanyoccharacters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_LunaInsanity/pseuds/Lokis_LunaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is my first one in at least maybe four or five years. :) It turned out to be a short story of smut and comfort between my OC and Tyrone. So have any comments or anything, tell me and I will keep them in mind. So here goes the first chapter, not so much smut as of yet but I promise its coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frost Bite

Fumbling blindly with my hands, the keys cold and biting into my dry skin. Having just come from my nightly swim the slightly frigid air made me shiver. Finally my shivering hands got the key into my dead bolt and unlocked my door. Rushing inside and slamming it closed I looked outside the window with a confused look. It was mid summer and yet in New Zealand it seemed to switch almost instantly to fall. Rolling my eyes I knew my swimming dates would have to be earlier in the day to avoid this weather at least. 

Flinging off my damp towel into a nearby laundry basket as I walked into my bathroom yawning slightly from my nightly excersize, slowly sliding off my damp clothes and leaving them in a pile near the sink. The gleaming tiles being slick with my hairs left over moisture caught my attention so I treaded carefully to my tub to turn on the hot water my body so readily awaited. Pausing only because I felt like I was being watched, I waited. Shaking my head I put the feeling off to the side. I mean this neighborhood was labeled as being a safe place for me to be. Not being a native to New Zealand did make me a bit nervous but no one seemed to notice. 

It was VERY different back home. The east coast of Virginia had become a loving beacon ever since my family transferred there for my fathers work but I knew that I would thrive here in New Zealand, even if we only spent a year and my summer here, it seemed a wonderful place to be. Thus I am here and making my dreams come true. There! That chill, it's back! My mind racing I hastily pulled my robe on, turning the water off I noticed the drips on my tiles were less clear. Bending low I touched one with the tip of my finger to discover its half frozen surface. Gasping I quickly retracted my hand. Maybe something is wrong with the ac units?! My frantic brain trying to make sense of this. Slowly my entire body grew colder.

Then it happened, my door swung open, a blast of cold air chilling me to my core, causing my eyes to close in shock. Hearing foot steps I knew I wasn't alone anymore. Putting my hands up in front of me, curled into fists almost instantly. Thankfully my father, an ex- marine taught me basic moves to fight off an attacker were finally going to be put into play it seemed. Then I saw them, the eyes of my visitor...

****************************

It had been a week since I had seen Idunn and my brothers were of no comfort. One was hell bent on finding some women he's never met...or possibly will and the others up to gods knew what. Being the reincarnation of a god whose powers left you literally numb to almost all things human..has made my nights restless. I usually go out and swim for awhile in our community pool at night but that hasn't happend recently. It has been almost a week since I've been able to make use of the pool on my late nights because a certain ebony skinned goddess ( I say this as a compliment) plopped in it every night I planned to. Over the next few days I found out her name was Cleo from a few neighbors. She had just moved here a few days ago and planned to stay it seemed. Having almost no idea how to approach her has made my late night swims almost impossible. 

I even tried waited longer to time her but it seemed as she grew more and more comfortable she would stay longer and longer submerged or floating a top the water. Her wet shoulder length hair surrounding her round face. Her eyes smaller than normal, brown if I recall. Her body unlike the other women I've seen, she was what most men called, chubby but she was beautiful to me. I've never found myself in such a tisy over a girl since my bout with Idunn. She has helped me break open my shell..but then put me right back in it. Sighing I watched again as Cleo, swam around the pool. She never saw me watching but I could tell when she'd get colder because she'd shiver and move further away from that spot. It was almost as if she knew but didn't bother to care. 

Ah well, better for me...I guess however, I was still without a release by swimming and tonight I was not feeling as calm as before....this time, I would speak to her. Without alerting her to my following her I paced myself and watched as she quickly bolted into her house and thankfully either through sheer luck or she was't worried the door wasn't locked when I finally emerged from my hiding place. Without touching the door I released a bit of my power, the chill should reach her soon. Using a gloved hand I slowly opened her door. A crack at first, then using my foot nudged the door open enough for me to slip in. Using the noise of the water to cover my approach O quickly made my way to her bathroom door. My mouth went dry. 

What the hell am I doing?! My mind shouted at me. I wanted to swim damn it, even if I had to cause her a tiny bit of grief...at least thats what I kept telling myself. What if she was naked? Soaking wet and washing that volumous hair of hers. Those legs were killer and her breasts had hung heavy and seemed almost spilled from her tank tops when she swam. I wet my lip slowly, gripping the doorknob I lightly touched it and pushed it open a bit. Alarms went off to stop, but I couldn't, No - I wouldn't. Suddenly releasing a gust of cold air the door flung open. There she was, her hands quickly called into fists as if to fight but because my wind was cold, her hands went to protect her face. Taking the first steps were easy until she looked at me. Her brown doe eyes sparkling, but with fear and a bit of angry it seemed...but something else as well. Without much warning her hand went to grab at her plunger, but I was a bit faster. Knocking her over into her sink I grabbed ot first. Her hands seemed to have caught her but she wasn't done it seemed. A fist managed to land on my ribs. Knocking the wind out of me for a moment before another blow hit me in the stomach. I gasped at the impact. 

This time though I caught her leg which was aiming for my ducked form. Pulling on it I swept her off her feet, she landed hard onto the cold floor. Her lips parted to scream bit it turned into a squeal and then a wet sob of pain. Her head must have hit the ground too because she stopped coming at me. her hands holding onto her head in pain. Quickly I realized this was my chance. Taking her by the arms I yanked her forward towards me. Placing her flailing body against min before pushing her into the bare wall next to her sink. She still hadn't screamed but let out a flurry of curses and threats. 

Cleo was actually really cute when she got angry it seemed. Placing her legs on either side of mine I spread them open. her robe opening to reveal her chest and a glimpse of her beautiful brown breasts. Then the struggles stopped for a moment, her eyes finally fixed on mine. Her eyes showed fear now, slight tears appearing in the corners. Her mouth hung open a bit in a surprised o shape, those damned lips looked so good. Then her mouth closed and her body shivered and her teeth clacked against one another, she was cold. I followed them down her body. She made a small mewling sound when she saw me gazing at the opening of her robe. All I could do was stare at her again...think damn you, think!

*************************


	2. Post Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty has a lot of explaining to do...but how can he do that when Cleo is a almost welcoming distraction. ;)
> 
> (Sorry, I just have the juices flowing and I kept writing, so have another chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy again, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have actually had to break down the chapters again after writing the first and thus the cliffhanger. I hope you didn't mind the wait. Enjoy.

Cleo watched her intruder with wide eyes, he looked familiar but not quite. He was handsome too. 'THIS IS NOT THE TIME CLEO! DO SOMETHING!' My mind yelled at me. I watched his face change from confused to solemn and curious for a second before I decided to act, quickly I launched my hand foe the plunger but I must have been too slow, the stranger got to it first, taking it without a word, but before he could move to far I decided to take my chances. Using my left fist I went for his ribs first, then his stomach. He seemed almost too solid at first before I heard his gasp. That's it Cleo keep it up! 

Before I could land another blow with my foot he seemed to recover enough to grab it, with an almost squeal I went down. My surprise got the better of me and I fell, hard. My eyes burst into stars at the impact. The world went blurry for a minute and before I could catch my first real beathe, hands still in my hair were yanked from my head and I was going back up. Dizzy still I stumbled, the struggle seemed helpless now, my head still hurt, my back ached and my arms seemed like noodles now from the pain of my head. 

Then his body pressed against mine and the wall made me concentrate again. The wall was freezing! My eyes fixed on the man again, his hips were pressed against my body now, my legs parted and spread in between his. My heart sank into my stomach then. Looking at him again his hands around my wrists, pinning me to the wall. His face up close was even more handsome...damn him. Then I felt it, that chill again. Shivering slightly I gasped silently as my robe betrayed me and opened up. Show a bit of my chest and my breasts. This is so not the time for this! My mouth closed as my teeth chattered from the chill in the air. My eyes stared into his before he noticed my chill and looked over my skin again. Heat rushed to my face, a blush creeping up. 

 

He seemed confused again when he looked at me again. " I-I don't know what you want..b-but please...please don't do this." His blue grey eyes scanned my body again before they came back to mine. His were darkening a bit, his breathe hitched when he heard the tremble in my voice. He seemed like he could be a decent man...if he hadn't walked into my home and assaulted me that is. Finally his voice, "I...I'm sorry." Leaning away from me he pulled my wrists towards his chest bringing me forward, before I could react his lips found mine. My eyes flung wide open. His kiss was sweet, cold but pleasent. He tasted of coffee and something else I couldn't tell. My body shivered again but this time I wasn't cold. 

I heard myself moan when his lips parted and mine followed, my eyed fluttered closed then. My body relaxed into his now and his hands seemed to let go of my wrists. Then I felt his hands plunge into my slightly damp curly mess of hair. I gasped between his kisses, they grew hungrier and moans escaped my throat. My hands sought his shoulders then his neck. His skin was so cold I gasped. His body tensed again, my eyes opened again to see him looking back at me. We separated a moment, his eyes looked weary now. My fingers were going numb, was it really his skin?

A smile spread across my lips. This part wasn't happening, after I hit my head I passed out, right? Oh my god..am I dead? Or was the real him raping my poor body and then chopping me up? Well if I'm going to die I was going to take my time in my few hours of brain life to take some fun with me. His hands found there way to my face now, his gloved hands were also cold but not immediate like the chill from his skin. With a smile I tugged at his ear. " You aren't real but...I guess since the real you might be killing me or raping me...I might as well enjoy this fake you, huh?" I giggled almost hysterically as my hands wrapped up into his dark hair. The soft feeling against my fingers felt so real. Maybe death isn't cruel?

*************************


	3. Shameful Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty has a choice to make and it isn't easy.

Our lips crushed together, her lips parted shortly after I took her mouth under mine. Her body was eager too. I could feel the crush of her breasts against my chest. The cold must have gotten to her because the peaks pressed into me. My heart felt ecstatic, I almost felt- warmth? My mind raced with ideas of how to convince her to remove the rest of her robe. I've felt a connection with her the moment I saw those big brown eye sparkle in the moonlight, she had been crying the first time she swam. Then after an exhausting swim she ended up flopping out of the pool and lying down, her skin soaked and her body heaving from her exertions. Her body started to curl up after awhile and then it happened, she let out a few sobs and her tears started. 

How badly I wanted to run to her and at least comfort the stranger. I just knew she would be afraid or push me away and scream and then he'd have a lot more issues. I had to push down my instincts and wait. It had been almost half an hour before she finally stopped, her body looked too heavy for her as she lumbered off towards her car. Once I heard her car drive off I quickly took off to follow her, riding my bike as fast as I could...weridly she only lived a block away from my home. 

After making sure she made it to her house unscathed I wandered home. My adrenaline had worn off and I was tired from my pursuit. I did this for awhile until she finally stopped crying at night. I watched and waited. At first I thought it was because she needed a friend but soon I realized she wasn't normal... Anytime she would cry, animals would make sweet sounds, almost like cooing to her. Once a stray cat came to sit with her and allowed her to pet it. My mind knew better. She had to be something else.

Now my hands are tangled in her wonderful fluffy hair. Her body pressed against mine and her soft moans made my blood drain to my lower regions. Then her hands left my shoulders and found my exposed skin and her hands stilled on my skin. Her eyes opened and we pulled apart and then her eyes told it all. Her eyes had changed colors, they were a golden yellow now. Her face scrunched a little with curiosity. Then she smiled, I was taken aback by her sudden change of pace. Then she spoke again. 

My eyes widened when she spoke of me, that I was fake and that the real me might be raping her...which would be half true considering their position as of now. Ty felt the weight of an elephant on his shoulders now. She thought she was unconscious and or dying right now... So she planned to have fun while her fantasy lasted. Could he- no. Would he use this women as some sort of plaything while keeping his dignity intact? It felt so wrong to do this to her. Her body certainly wanted him...but was this right? 

'I'm not Anders...but she is willing, hallucination or not she is consenting...right?' Ty made his expression blank while he waited for her to take her hands away, but she didn't; instead her hands roamed up to touch my hands on her face. Pulling at the gloves she yanked my hands up and away from her face and then her smile went from happy to pleased. She liked my hands it seemed. She remarked about how handsome my face and hands were. My pale skin was beautiful to her. Her hand placed in mine she pulled it towards her robe and put it on the cored holding it closed still. My heart rate increased, she saw my hesitation and cooed to me in a soft voice that everything was okay, but in fact...it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have written quite a bit but for now I'll leave it at three chapters. I hope you enjoy this mini series of smut induced writing. Any suggestions are welcome and if you think this is a bit to cliche or think I should continue please do tell me. :)


	4. My Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo and Ty are in for a whirlwind of emotions in this chapter. The smut is nigh. Be patient my pretties. :)

My body felt awake, my mind was pleading with me to stop her but I sensed she needed me before I ever touched her.  
Her countless nights spent swimming and crying told me that.

The way she came undone at my touch told me she hadn't been loved correctly and I'm not one to put myself on a pedestal when it comes to loving on women...but they did seem to enjoy it. Her eyes searched mine again with longing and something else. Hurt? No, it was pain. My heart crumbled then, taking my hand I put it to her cheek, her skin slightly colder than before, she shivered into my hand and kissed my palm. God she was loving...even to her fantasies. Fantasies?! My mind kicked into overdrive now, 'oh my god! I have to-' was my last coherent thought when she noticed hesitation and grabbed my hand in hers and led me down her hallway towards her bedroom. 

Her bed was massive, a four poster bed and made of real wood it seemed. Her room decorated in paintings and art of women and men, portraits. She let go of my hand and seemed to wait foe my reaction. I couldn't resist looking around more at the slightly messy bedroom. The clothes strewn around- then her walls. They were scattered but there were paintings and sketches of portraits on them. Some of them looked so real and life like I felt my jaw drop open a bit. She was talented; who is this woman? Then I noticed one of the paintings, a man with gaunt features; very similar to mine but not quite so much. He had a scowl on his face and it made my heart hurt. What if the next thing she painted was of me and my face....would I look like that? 

****************************

His body was still tense and I could tell. For a fantasy in my head he was really thoughtful and seemed to be questioning her with his eyes. He didn't seem too fazed by what I said but his emotions seemed almost too vivid when I spoke of him being a fantasy. 'Oh hush...you know this is based on how you imagine him to act. Just go with it.' Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, his expression matched my ex's the night he threw me out. His skin too was pale like his. 

He seemed to be waiting for something, maybe I needed to prompt him. "Here." I grabbed his hand, my body still trembling from our bout of kissing and filled me with desire. I finally put his hand to the cord of my robe, giving him the best look I could despite my painful reminder, " It's okay, tonight is the only night that I need and right now...you need me too." For some reason when she said this his expression changed instantly. He looked concerned, he must have seen my look of anguish even with my mask, he could tell it was a front but this being my mind playing out my fantasy it made sense. Then his hand flexed on my cord. He looked, almost troubled again. I gave him a reassuring smile and then his hand landed on my cheek. 

He looked directly into my eyes now, they were beautiful. He would have made an amazing subject to paint...god the lines of his face, I could see them. I wanted skin contact and honestly he was colder and this calmed me because he was colder. Slipping his gloves off his hands was a small matter. Then I saw them, the skin was just as porcelain as his face, no burns or tan marks. He was perfect, he saw me looking at them and I smiled at him. "Your hands are beautiful, the skin is so perfect. How have you lived until now?" I couldn't resist, kissing his palm I noticed a recently healed mark on it. The puckered skin made me think. My fantasy...shouldn't have marks right?

Alarms were going off in my head, keeping my face thoughtful I knew that now...perhaps I had not passed out. Maybe he was having a change of heart and needed to be reminded of what he was doing. 'I know what to do." His eyes told me everything when I looked at them again. He was just as afraid as I was and even more so...he had the same pain in his eyes. I had to help  
..and I would, right now. Pulling his hand I led him towards my room. My room wasn't trashed but it needed some work. Moving in had fallen into a sub category over the last few days. My paintings and a few sketches were covering a wall of my room. When I looked to him again, He did what I knew made this fantasy...not so much a fantasy. He was admiring my art. 

When his eyes finally rested on mine....I knew. "I-I paint and stuff. I'm an artist." Next his hands found mine. Squeezing it he gave me a half hearted smile. I think he saw my awareness or maybe my nervousness either way...I didn't want him to leave. The only real way to be sure my fantasy wasn't a fantasy....was to ask questions my brain would be able to answer instantly and if he hesitated I would know. I knew the right question to ask and it would take only one. "Why did I come here, to New Zeland?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. I have had a busy few days...or a week. Anyhow I hope you enjoy the next few chapters because I wrote up a storm! :3 Please leave feedback; I would greatly appreciate it.


	5. The Carnal Winds Blowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its almost that time folks. Ty and Cleo are finally coming to an understanding and then the smut begins. :)

A puzzled look crossed his face, he looked worried now, that was all I needed, crossing the room quickly I locked the door to my room. He had already started his run for the door only to bump me against it. His hands now pushed against my door frame. Towering over me he looked into my eyes, this time it seemed he was upset but not because I found out he was real but because he knew he needed to leave. "Why did you attack me?" 

His eyes searched mine before he sighed and closed his eyes. His head hung low for a moment before he spoke. "I came to speak to you...about sharing the pool...the er, community pool and I was already angry and yet...a part of me...wanted- this." His eyes seemed to burn with this sort of fire, but softer. My cheeks flushed again making my cocoa skin turn red brown. His eyes closed again, he was upset? I wonder if he felt what I felt; maybe he was...like me? Mawu was sturring and I could feel a sort of pull coming from him and I liked it. "What of "this" did you want?" I was confused; did he mean sleeping with me....or maybe. Oh. Maybe talking to her?

**********************  
I looked back to her nervous face. Her words were so carefully worded it seemed; each one made my eyes narrow; she was becoming aware. If she finally realized she wasn't fantasizing...would she turn him in to the police or attack him again? The fear must have shown because she looked as if she were preparing herself for something. Then she asked me, "Why did I come to New Zealand?" It was as if she was questioning me for a reason...then it hit me. 'Fuck!' I needed to leave and soon. Quickly I went for the door but she seemed to anticipate my next move and met me at the door. Her body was preaaed against mine now; the door holding her there. It actually made me feel a little better knowing she was safely wedged between me and the door. 

Her legs are killer alright...my ribs hurt. Her eyes caught mine again. The brown pools were magnificent and made me want to dip into them. She must have sensed something from him because her body was responding again. Why did she do that? Lock the door, was it her way of telling him to stay? Perhaps she knew something I didn't? Then those luscious lips opened again and her soft voice asked, "Why did you attack me?" I wasn't expecting her to be so blunt but- "I came to speak to you...about sharing the pool...the er, community pool and I was already angry and yet...a part of me...wanted- this." As soon as I said this her face scruched in confusion. She really did have a cute round face. 

She seemed to be blushing again and then I remembered her robe was open. My head hung low this time. She must think I'm some pervert...but right now it could be accurate. I looked into her eyes again and saw her confusion again. " I don't mean...this-" I said motioning with my eyes to her exposed breasts; "But to speak to you about sharing the pool on some of those late night trips you make. I just never knew how to approch you...you were always so focused and then-" She put a finger to my lips, her eyes sparkling with small tears. " Don't say it...please. I want you to know that I am okay with you sharing the pool...at anytime you want. I'll even pitch in my number so you can call me and give me a warning so you won't frighten me." 

Then her lips lightly touched mine. She didn't seem hesitant, one of her hands found my cool cheek. It was warm and inviting to my skin. Then her other hand found my shoulder. Our kiss grew deeper and my arms released the door frame to hold onto her face and the other dove into her soft curls. The sounds she made were intoxicating. Her little moans prompted me to find the cord she had mentioned earlier. Giving it a test tug, I waited. Her body shivered but she made no motion to stop me. Pulling harder it came undone. Her body was warm, even with me near her. The heat from her skin made my senses tingle. 

Pushing her against the door harder, her hands fumbled with my clothes; her eyes flickered open as mine did. She looked at me with pure longing and desire and pulled on my belt and tugged the buckle loose and then the button popped open. Her eyes intent on keeping my eyes on them. That was fine by me; her face flush from our session of kisses made me want to kiss her again until her skin turned that color all over. 

***********************************

I watched as his expressions changed from unsure to calm. He seemed scared to answer me but he did anyhow. "I came to speak to you...about sharing the pool...the er, community pool and I was already angry and yet...a part of me...wanted- this." He surprised me with his answer but then again...what did he want now...because his exoression earlier hinted of something far more carnal than just talking. I looked at him with my best confused expression. 

Then it finally became clear- "I don't mean...this-" He said motioning with my eyes to my exposed breasts; "But to speak to you about sharing the pool on some of those late night trips you make. I just never knew how to approch you...you were always so focused and then-" I could not stand to hear anymore. He had seen me cry? Why didn't he just ask me before...why now. I don't want this to be sad... I pulled up my hand from between us and put a finger to his lips, his expression seemed almost hurt now. His eyes flickered to my finger now then back to mine. The tears that had left were back now. "Don't say it...please. I want you to know that I am okay with you sharing the pool...at anytime you want. I'll even pitch in my number so you can call me and give me a warning so you won't frighten me."

My lips pressed against his softly at first then my body took over, pressing a hand to his cheek and one to his shoulder our kiss turned into full fledged kisses, my lips parting and his following mine. His body started to relax but he was far too dressed right now. Almost like he could hear me, his hand went to my cord of my robe. My body shivered at the slight tug of his hand on it before I relaxed and his hand pulled harder. Releasing the cord and my robe parted further. 

With that his body crushed against mine again before I finally got fed up and tugged at his clothes. With all of his torso finally exposed Our bodies only parting to take off his coat and shirt. Then his eyes finally found mine again, willing him to look at me while I worked his button on his pants to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a hard time deciding how to write the extra dirty parts....I like their PoV's seperate but I wonder if I should just do one or switch to third person? :o What do you think? Hope you enjoyied this!

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun.... CLIFFHANGER, HANGING FROM A CLIFFFFFF, and thats why he's called Cliff hangerrrr. Lol No seriously, I have given a lot of thought into this and plan to drag it out a bit...possibly next chapter will have smut, not sure yet. Stay tuned! :)


End file.
